Starving for Victory
by Shadows of the Fairies
Summary: Maybe...he'd defeat Mario and Luigi in a racing competition? Well, he COULD have a chance if he had a better partner... The MK:DD tournament through King Boo's eyes. R&R please.
1. Prologue: Entering and What?

Shadow: A non-drabble:D And even more surprising, a CHAPTER FIC:gasp: ...Well, my other fics needed an updating, but they are...well, old. So I'm possibly deleting them. o.o; ...And my first Mario fanfiction wasn't much of a success, from what I see. And I wanted something to work on, and during a game of MK:DD...this came up. So, there are the reasons. ...I know this is a focus on one of the not-very-much-noticed characters, and on a game that doesn't have much fanfiction on it. But King Boo is my favorite, a great racer with...just about every (heavy, of course) kart...and that's quite something coming from a girl who never used heavyweight characters until King Boo and Petey Piranha came along. xD; Anyway...forget the rambling, and lets begin with the fic. I hope you'll all enjoy it this time.

DISCLAIMER AND NOTE: I don't own anything Mario related. Tyboo, the Boo with not-so-perfect English, is mine. ...I'm not too sure if Petey speaks, so he won't speak much here--only on occasion, sorta like a silent Marilyn without the 'guh's. xD But...I do know he has an eating-puking...thing. O.o;

**Prologue: Entering and... What?**

**Summary: He wished to defeat the Mario Bros. somehow...just SOMEHOW. Maybe...he could defeat them in a racing competition? Well, he COULD have a chance if he had a better partner... The MK:DD tournament through King Boo's eyes.**

**Main Character Focus/Pairings: The humorous one-sided friendship between Petey Piranha and King Boo (Petey wants to befriend him, and King Boo...not too satisfied with THAT idea). Implied MarioxPeach possible.**

**Chapter Genre: General and Humor would suit it, I believe. o.o**

**Chapter Rating: K+**

* * *

"The stately Princess Peach Toadstool's Castle, built in such a way that no other structure in the Mushroom Kingdom could be found with such refined beauty. And here, yet another Mario Kart tournament, filled with wonderful excitement for all ages, is being held for all to see--and this time, with different racing courses, a more organized way of play, and, by popular demand, even more contestants." 

Waiting...

"As you might have known already, we had 20 spaces open for anyone to enter, no matter how old or how young--these spaces have been filled, and thus, here we stand today, well-awaiting the beginning of the competition tomorrow."

How long...

"We will now state the name of every person, everyone lucky enough, as well as skillful enough, to make it to the tournament itself..."

"Um... How long does this take?"

...Argh.

"Yes?" A tiny Boo, about the size of someone's head, adjusted his rather large glasses. He was chosen to do the main speech before the competition on the next day. "Oh, uhm, how long? Well it's been an hour...and we are going to announce the people successful of entering...the rules and such...and that's it." Blinking a moment, he scratched his translucent head before muttering, "I wonder if announce was the right word for that one..."

"Oh...alright then." Toad lowered his once-raised hand and smiled anxiously, averting his gaze to the cerise-topped Toad girl beside him--that being Toadette.

Clearing his throat, Tyboo, the Boo already mentioned, eyed the parchment he held in his paws a minute more, before speaking. "Team Number 1 is," He quickly glanced at the crowd before continuing. "...Mario Mario and Luigi Mario. Congratulations!"

Mario seemed quite glad with what the creature had said, but Luigi...not exactly.

"M-Maaario..." He said shakily, raising a hand up to point at one of the...more different members of crowd--a sky-colored Boo twice the size of a normal one, donning a ruby crown, with an unnaturally blue tongue and crimson eyes(1).

"Luigi? What..." Noticing exactly what Luigi was staring at, Mario bit his lip at the sight, nodding slowly before he placed a gloved hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Team Number 2...is Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Daisy Sarasa."

The two merely smiled at each other with nod.

"Team Number 3 is Yoshi and Birdo..."

King Boo's eye twitched as he neared the end, not even once mentioning his name. What if he couldn't enter? ...Then that would be yet ANOTHER failure--and how he despised losing to...them. That Mario, the vile plumber who always caused him much trouble...Luigi, the one who foiled his plans with a _vacuum cleaner_...

A. Vacuum. Cleaner. ...Yes, definitely an embarassment for the king and his minions. If Lady Bow were to hear of this, she would certainly be displeased, for attacking Mario and Luigi in the first place...oh, he could just IMAGINE the punishment...

But he didn't care much about the verbal thrashing awaiting him--if he could just WIN...

"...Team Number 9 is Wario Wario and Waluigi Wario."

He sharply drew his breath in, watching the two cackle what seemed to be evilly...this was it, the last team!

"Team Number 10..."

A moment's silence...and...

"...is King Boo..."

He grinned at the sweet sound of his name--never has he been so joyed to hear it!

"...and Petey Piranha."

...and who?

"Hey, hold it a minute!" He commanded noisily, raising a tiny paw to grab Tyboo's attention. "My underling...tell me. Does...does that mean..." His mouth only stretched, grin widening, now making his sharp fangs visible to everyone as he finished. "My partner...is a _Piranha Plant_?"

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty!" Tyboo stuttered, bowing before his king...although King Boo could tell he was trembling by the light squeak he heard in his voice. "A P-Piranha...Plant indeed..."

And he only muttered one word in response... "Perfect," His smile did not disappear. "Simply perfect..."

Gulping and messing with his eyewear once more, Tyboo skimmed the first sentence on the paper and continued. "I must n-now explain the rules, and anything related t-to h-h-how the race is done--some of you may know them," He quickly smiled at Mario and Luigi, before he was forced to continue by King Boo's menacing glare.

"The races, one course every three days, will take place in mostly different courses--some examples being Dry Dry Desert and Mushroom Bridge. Some are altered, but I'm sure they are familiar to you--some examples of these tracks are Bowser's Castle and Luigi's Circuit(2). We space every race by three days because, if your kart has been damaged, we need to allow some time for any repairs needed."

_They better not even DARE lay a scratch on my Boo Pipes... _The King of Boos thought, his scarlet eyes narrowing for a quick moment--and that, Luigi had noticed.

"We will do them all in an up and down order on the lists given to you. As you can see, we divide each set of courses into cups: Mushroom Cup (50cc), Flower Cup (100cc), Star Cup (150cc), and Special Cup (Mirror), in their correct order. After each race, we add points to the score chart--there are ten places(3), each one earning the amount of points for each place as shown..."

Tyboo pointed downwards, towards a screen displaying the places and the points awarded for each place:

1st place gives 10 points, 2nd gives 9, 3rd awards 8, 4th gives 7, 5th--5, 6--4, 7--3, 8--2, 9--1, 10--0.

"The team with the most points faces off against each other--the winner takes home the trophy. Pretty simple, isn't it?" No one seemed to notice, but he directed a nervous smile towards King Boo, who only made a gesture signaling for him to 'hurry it up already'.

"N-Now the rules...not too many, but they MUST be followed. You should never exchange partners with other teams--we only allow that on the second half of the tournament, 150cc and Mirror. Throwing items received during the race, but never used, should not be thrown at others afterwards. Please act towards your fellow competitors with true sportsmanship--it's just a race, after all!"

"Rargh! Are you DONE yet? I want to get my kart running and on the track! It's just DYING to burn plumber--err, rubber." Bowser exchanged looks with his son, Bowser Jr., and they both grinned viciously.

"Y-Yes, King Koopa, I...I am f-finished... You may now rest at the Toad Town Inn, where you will reside until the competition has reached it's end." Tyboo stammered shakily, before quickly becoming mostly invisible and turning away from the crowd.

As the crowd began to clear away, the racers simply turned their heels and started for the mentioned inn, King Boo included...What a race this would be...

----------------------

As the king made his way towards the rebuilt, and now much larger-sized, the only thought running through his mind was how his partner would be--he could just see him now! A giant, ferocious plant with fangs twice the size of himself, leaking with the venom he would use to poison his defenseless prey...

But what a name for him. Petey Piranha?

"But," King Boo said to himself in reassurance. "It doesn't necessarily mean he'll be too BAD...I mean, name really won't count, will it?"

And he was wrong.

He froze in utter shock--for, in front of him, in lo and behold, was _his partner_: a rather large Piranha Plant, not gigantic, his head adorned with golden petals tipped with a sunset orange color, leg-like growths, and...red and white polkadotted underpants?

...What WAS this?

"...Y-You!" He exclaimed, pointing at the strange plant with a trembling paw. "How... I mean, you couldn't..." He gulped, frowning inwardly, preparing for the worst... "You can't be...Petey Piranha?"

As he found out from the cheerful bark-like noise that emitted from his mouth, this was indeed the plant he was paired with...and you could tell that King Boo was NOT very satisfied. No, not satisfied, indeed.

"_...Petey Piranha!_" He jumped back in surprise, as the odd creature called Petey charged toward him for an attempt to give him a friendly hug. "They stuck _me_ with _you? _How could they! Why didn't Tyboo _tell me about this?_"

Receiving only a non-committable sound in response, he growled in frustration--what bad luck he had, and the competition hasn't even _started _yet! And he couldn't even exchange him for something better...he would prefer going with Luigi than _this guy_!

As they both passed into the inn, King Boo only wished the second half would come by quickly.

* * *

Shadow: And I present to you, the end of the chapter. ...:P Review please. 

Notes:

1. King Boo's design from 'Luigi's Mansion.'

2. Luigi's Circuit is basically like Luigi's Raceway from MK64, just name altered and a bit more...It's practically the same to me. O.o;

3. I know there are 8 places in the game, but there are 10 teams, so yeah. .-.;


	2. Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm

Shadow: Yes, I'm updating! o.o; I never update this quickly! XD; Wow...Anyways, you've already seen the last chapter, the longest prologue I've ever really did. Now, here it is, Chapter 1!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mario, or anything related, blah blah. I do own Tyboo, though.

**Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm**

**Summary: One day until the competition. Now King Boo must deal with a Piranha Plant with a bottomless pit for a stomach, a shaken host, and a hotel room with no bed. ...Wait, hold on... What?**

**Chapter Genre: Humor, maybe very slight angst**

**Chapter Rating: K+**

* * *

"What IS THIS?"

"B-But you must remember..."

"Remember WHAT! This room has NO BED! Where do you expect me to SLEEP!"

"Boos don't necessarily need to sleep in a bed, Mister Majesty, sir... That's one reason why we float--"

"Well, wouldn't you think it'd be POLITE enough to give me one ANYWAY! Shut up!"

Tyboo lowered his gaze, trying to avoid his king's eyes--it was apparent that he wasn't too happy with the idea of sleeping without a comfortable, plushie-soft bed to lay upon. Petey, though, was a different story.

"Oh-oh, P-Petey Piranha, sir, that's not...that's for decoration..." The tiny Boo trailed off as the said Piranha Plant yanked a small tree-like plant out of a nearby flowering pot...and stuck himself inside of it afterwards. "Yo-You can't sleep there!"

"Keep your noisy trap shut," King Boo snapped angrily, giving the terrified ghost a furious glare. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"Oh, yes s-sir..." Trying to muster the very little courage he had, Tyboo responded with a small, albeit uneasy smile, before following him to a corner of the room. "Yes, M-Mister Majesty? Have I done something wrong?"

To only further the already near-out of control nervousness, King Boo lowered his voice into a tone that sounded rather...deathly. Frighteningly deathly. "Oh yes, you have done wrong... Most definitely, certainly wrong... It may cost me the whole race, the entire competition... Do you know what you have _done?_"

"...I-I think it...involves Petey Piranha, right? Or the bed?"

"...You are so worthless, you should not even be worthy of the name Boo." His glare softened only slightly, but that didn't mean he would hesitate raising his voice. "Do you realize what has HAPPENED! Look at what you have given me! I, your king and your MASTER, deserve better than _this!_" He roared, making a gesture towards Petey, currently watching without a clue what was going on.

Trying to regain his composure, Tyboo tried to explain the advantages he would receive by teaming up with said Piranha Plant, "M-Mister, uhm, I mean, sir... If you must know, it's not how i-it seems. Petey kinda... maybe... sorta is a good racer...I mean. He IS a..."

"He better be decent enough to help me claim victory, Tyboo," He sighed, trying to calm himself. "And your English...disgraceful! How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"...Oh... The...kinda sorta thing?" Tyboo squeaked. "...Y-Yeah, that does need to stop... But I'm always at loss about what to say...so I have no choice, really... I can't help it. English...it's not my first language--"

"Yeah, yeah, I KNOW that. Tell me something I don't."

What his master had told him reminded him of yet another advantage: "Did you know that Petey can use all special items(1)? Giant Banana, Triple Shells...things kinda like that?"

...King Boo couldn't stifle a grin. "...Tell me. Say that again, slowly..."

"Petey can use any of the competitor's special items, _every one of them._" He repeated, his expression visibly brightening at the sight of his master's grin.

"Oh, he can, now can he?" He shot a quick glance at the now-sleeping plant, the words going through his mind over and over--_now _he was pleased. "...So that is why you chose him to pair up with me. Finally, you attempted to do something helpful, and you have done it successfully."

"...R-Really?" For the first time today, Tyboo grinned widely, but it disappeared once King Boo spoke again:

"But before I declare your decision an excellent one, I must see him race, with my own two eyes--then I will present you with your reward."

He gulped. "I-Is that so?" Now...what if Petey wasn't good enough overall? What if he had done wrong, _again?_ "Well, I, uhh, guess I'll be well-awaiting that moment, Mister Majesty..."

"I'm sure you will," The king arched an eyebrow. "and it's 'Your Majesty', not 'Mister.' Remember that."

"Uh-huh, alrighty then, 'kay..." He mumbled, before bowing. "If I may take leave, Your Majesty, I have much to do, at the moment..."

"...Sure. Go on."

"Thank you..." The corners of his lips tugged, forming a tiny smile before he left though the right wall.

"Oh no, thank _you._" The grin returning to his almost-transparent face, King Boo slowly turned to face the sleepy, but awakened, Petey. "And as for you, if you wish to race with me, there is one important thing that you _must _remember--failure will NOTbe accepted. It will only mean the worst for you... Do I make myself clear?" No answer. "I said, do I make myself CLEAR?"

After cocking his head to the side, the plant slowly nodded--but that was enough to tell the royal-blooded Boo that he couldn't comprehend what he just said.

_Either he's just THAT sleepy or he's even more idiotic than those Mario Brothers. _He thought, rolling his eyes. "...Forget it. You will fully understand if we are defeated," He hissed. "And I will make sure of that."

He immediately noticed that he wasn't listening. Petey simply crawled out of the tiny pot--a bit TOO tiny, perhaps--and stole from the room without a word.

"...Where are YOU going? I'm not finished yet!" But his words fell upon deaf ears. "How foolish of him, running off like that and not listening to me!" And thus, the disgruntled Boo pursued his teammate--or, rather, his _hungry _teammate.

----------------------

Toad Town was usually a quiet, serene place, perfect for the Toads to call their sweet abode. It has become much more lively since only about a few days ago, as the beginning of the Mario Kart: Double Dash competition drew nearer and nearer. Tourists arrived for the spectacular event, many willing to buy souvenirs to bring home, to always remember this tournament and everything related. Residents of this small town were also running about, buying the limited-time-only Mario Kart merchandise before they were sold out.

Many crowds filled the streets, and there was not even one person who did not know why. And, amongst all of the vivacious people, was the King of Boos himself, searching endlessly for the now-missing Petey Piranha--not out of worry for him, but for his position in the race. No partner means no victory--he was only fretting for his selfish desire to win. No care, no friendly affection toward his partner--all that mattered to King Boo was this race, and nothing more.

_If he remains missing any longer, they might even remove me from the list of racers! I won't even have a chance because of HIM! _The enraged Boo continued to shove people out of his way, just imagining what he would do to Petey the moment he found him--_if _he found him.

But he wouldn't find him without any help, he admitted.

"You!" He pointed to some random Koopa in the crowd. His garnet neckerchief and blue shell really made him stand out. "Yeah, you! You wouldn't happen to know where my teammate is, wouldn't you? Look, he's ten times the size of you, he has these...these frilly petals around his neck, and, strangely enough, red and white underpants--polkadot, if you must know. Most importantly, he's a--"

"Piranha Plant?" The Koopa asked, cutting him off. "...Yeah, I think I've seen him. He's the guy I saw on TV...Petey Piranha, I think."

"Yeah, yeah, that's him! Where is he?"

The hopeful Boo received his answer, "He's at Tayce T.'s place--or, at least, he was heading that way. He's probably hungry, that's all."

A sigh of relief passed through King Boo's lips. "That's where he went..." And without thanking Kooper, the blue-shelled Koopa, he floated south, heading for the home of Tayce T. in hopes that Petey was still there.

----------------------

(Nighttime comes around...)

"...Oh. O-Oh...! Goodness, how can you finish all of that spaghetti in mere seconds?"

"Rrgllflmp..." The Piranha Plant, definitely Petey, handed Tayce T. the bowl that was once filled with delicious spaghetti--all of it gone, eaten so very quickly!

"Ah...ah. You...you want _more_?" She asked in astonishment, only receiving a vigorous nod. "...V-Very well then..." She muttered before turning to her pot to make yet _another _dish for this hungry creature.

All was silence... Serenity for the plant...only the sound of boiling water...and then, the silence was broken.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Petey jumped in surprise, swiftly turning to locate the source of the noise that disturbed him--and, to his delight, it was King Boo. What he couldn't realize what that he was VERY disappointed at him. Despite that, the joyful plant made a mad dash in an attempt to give his 'friend' an embrace...

The king saw him coming...he KNEW what he was about to do... He tried to move to the side to dodge and...

...He failed miserably.

All of the world seemed to disappear from his mind at the moment--all he was focusing on was the fact that this _thing_ was practically choking him to death in a gesture that was meant to show kindness.

He gagged, the scent of what smelled like a mistake(2) making him shudder--that couldn't have been Tayce T.'s cooking. Maybe it was because he had different bits of food practically covering his body, mixing together and creating a scent that was simply _unbearable_. He couldn't figure out WHY it didn't bother Petey.

But now, it didn't matter--all that DID was getting him back to the inn, and most definitely taking a needed shower.

"Mmmph! Pmmmtiiii!" King Boo screamed out, his helpless cries muffled by his partner's chest. _If I stay here any longer, I swear I'll die from lack of oxygen...!_

"Bllggh?" Petey tilted his head in confusion--now _what _would his friend be so bothered about?

He only watched as the traumatized Boo tried to struggle out of his grasp, muttering a few...well, colorful words as he did. Apparently, this seemed to be working, for the Piranha Plant was beginning to feel quite a bit...ticklish. And finally, when King Boo felt as if though he would lose his lunch, his grip loosened enough and he fell to the floor with a light 'thump.'

"Alright... Here is your... Oh my goodness!" Tayce T. gasped at the sight of the obviously sickened Boo struggling to get himself off the floor--she could tell he wasn't too well from the greenish tint on his cheeks. "Are you alright?" She ran to his side and supported him as he got up from the cold ground.

"...YOU!" The enraged King Boo growled at Petey, whose petals were drooping to try to show apology. "How DARE you do that to me! What were trying to do, MURDER ME!"

The only response he received was a bowed head and petals drooping further--and Tayce T. had noticed that. "Now, don't be so hard on the poor thing...He only meant to give you a--"

"AN EMBRACE OF DEATH, THAT'S WHAT!" He yelled, gritting his teeth with pure anger. "HE COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

"I don't believe he meant it, Mi-Mister Majesty..."

...Only one person--or rather, Boo--called him by that name.

"I think he actually wants to befriend you, sir," Tyboo entered the building, with a sympathetic frown on his face--directed towards Petey, of course. "H-He may have been al-allied with Shadow Mario, and yes, he may have p-polluted Isle Delfino... B-But... He's not really a bad guy, honestly." He gave his king a taut smile, patting the Piranha Plant's head reassuringly.

"HE LEFT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" He snarled at his underling, before turning back to Petey. "And YOU! Next time you want to forage for food, TELL ME! Got that!"

"...Please, Mister, just don't hurt him..."

"...I'm not." He took a deep breath, trying to maintain himself, but he didn't stop glaring at them both. "I'm merely trying to tell him that he'd better learn his lesson--if not, THEN I will take drastic measures."

His minion frowned in despair, only hoping for the best for this poor plant--he acted worse toward Petey than he did to himself... And that frightened Tyboo terribly.

He switched his gaze to Petey, whose petals still seem to be withering--he still felt apologetic. "Look, I'll forgive you this time," The plant visibly brightening, petals returning to normal state. "But if you anger me _again_...Oh, you won't know what I'll have in store for you..."

"...I fear the worst and hope for the best." Tayce T. whispered sadly to Tyboo, who nodded in agreement, as the team headed back for the hotel, where they would rest up and wait for the next day...the competition would soon begin...

----------------------

Back at the Toad Town Inn, the innkeeper was beginning to close up the place and prepare to head home for a nice sleep with his wife.

As for King Boo, he was still trying to adjust the large crown on his head after taking a refreshing shower--and he sure did need it, especially after what happened back there.

"And it was your fault." He had told him.

He shook his head, bringing a paw to his mouth and yawning sleepily. He peeked at Petey, who was currently eating all of the spaghetti they had brought back, with one crimson eye open. "You're STILL hungry?"

The only reply he got was a nod. "Did you know I was saving that for myself? I didn't even HAVE dinner, you know." Petey nodded, obviously not paying any attention. "Forget it. I'm going to bed."

He paused after he spoke--he remembered that he didn't HAVE a bed. "...Ehh. I'll go to _sleep _then." He grumbled, moving to a nearby corner and flipping sideways, floating in midair. He had no choice--that's how he would sleep for the night.

As his eyes slid closed, he heard a light 'woof'-like sound come from Petey's direction--he consider that a way to say 'goodnight.' With a sigh, he rolled over and muttered a quick "G'night..." before falling asleep.

But he was fully unaware of his teammate laying a blanket over his body, making sure he'd keep warm...

* * *

Shadow: ...Aw. .-.; Poor little Petey, being so despised by King Boo...Anyways, review please.

Notes:

1. In the fanfic, only Petey is able to use special items, because of plot reasons. ...You'll know when the Sherbet Land chapter comes along.

2. You know, a mistake from Paper Mario? Mix two incompatable items together? Get it?


	3. Chapter 2: Beginning at Last

Shadow: And now, here's the Luigi Circuit chapter. ...:D I'm not too sure how this one will turn out...I mean, I don't know how to describe a race that well...it'll probably be...uhh, not the best chapter so far, to say the least. .-.; But hey, I'll try? (Yes, I'm typing this BEFORE I do the chapter. Shoot me.)

DISCLAIMER and NOTE: I don't own Mario related shtuff, I own Tyboo, Bamboozle, Roboo and Boolloon...you get it now, right? ...And for the note part, bold italics are dreams or flashbacks.

**Chapter 2: Beginning at Last**

**Summary: The competition has official begun. With the Tayce T. incident occuring the previous night, King Boo seems to be shaken... What if they don't win? ...Could they have a better chance with a different kart?**

**Chapter Genre: Humor, of course, some slight angst, and maybe some action/adventure...I mean, this is the race. Race is action, right?**

**Chapter Rating: Probably T now, because of a little more violence to be added here...o.o;**

* * *

_**The winners would been announced. The tournament was done and over with, and only two stood victorious. ...But both could not take home the trophy, that was understood. Tyboo floated upon the altar, grasping a closed envelope in his tiny paws, anxious to find out who the team was...the competitors who triumphed over all others, stood against all odds...The teammates who would face off with each other and fight for the trophy.**_

_**"...You all know the reason why you stand before me today...I am to announce the winners of the 3rd annual Mario Kart competition--the champions whose names will be known in history for their stunning victory. While they have pulled through together, however, they must face off in one final chance to take the trophy home."**_

_**After a long pause, and tearing open the said envelope, he spoke their names with a smile that said 'Congratulations':**_

_**  
"Mario Mario and Luigi Mario."**_

----------------------

King Boo yelped and bolted upright, quickly scanning his surrondings before sighing of relief. It was only a horrible dream--or, in this case, a nightmare.

And how it frightened him so...why, he thought Mario and Luigi had won already!

Shifting in his place, and stifling a yawn, he noticed...that something felt much different from when he fell asleep last night. Reaching forward to lay a paw on his tail, he touched something else--something soft...like fabric.

Blinking once in confusion, he lifted it and brought it into his view--a blanket? Now where did this come from?

It finally clicked in his mind, as he switched his gaze to his partner snoozing--and _snoring_--in the pot he'd rather call 'his bed.' ...Did Petey do this?

The royal Boo couldn't help but snicker, softly enough to make sure he wouldn't awaken him--afterwards, he folded the piece of cloth up and layed it on a nearby table, in case Petey still needed it for whatever reason.

"I guess I can thank you now," he muttered. "But how will you do today? Will you run off again when I need you most? Go off and enjoy your luncheon, while I race alone without a possible advantage?" Oh, how he hoped THAT wouldn't happen--oh no, how he wished... If he were to go missing before the race, it could cost him the competition!

Shaking his head, in an attempt to clear his mind, he turned to the door--he was starving, for he did not eat dinner last night...actually, Petey did it for him.

"Yeah, your fault that I'm practically starving to death...hungry now..." He grumbled, rubbing his sleepy amber eyes with closed fists.

"...Fooood..."

"Yeah...uh-hunh, food... Hold on, what?" Shielding his eyes from the sun's brilliant rays with translucent paw, he glanced at the now empty flower pot, Petey standing beside it with a look of desperation.

"Oh, let me guess... You're hungry again, aren't you?" He then laughed bitterly, his fangs peeking out of his slightly opened mouth. "That's not surprising--what really gets me is the fact that you just _spoke._ I thought you were probably too idiotic to even be taught speech. Or have you learned from me?"

"Food..." He mumbled in reply, outstretching his leaf-like arm and pointing at the other creature.

...And King Boo knew what he meant--Petey could tell at the sight of his crimson eyes doubling in size. "...I'm...food?" He floated backwards, halfway into the door behind him. "Oh no...No no no no no... L-Look here, buddy, I'm not what you think I am..." As Petey only edged closer to him, licking his lips in a way that made him appear insane, the ghost couldn't keep control of his tone of voice. "...What are you, delirious or something!"

_'Chomp.'_

_...Oh no, he did NOT just... _Wincing in pain, he tried to take a look at his paw, now seized by the seemingly deranged Piranha Plant's jaws. He shuddered at the sight of his sharp teeth puncturing the gentle flesh, the reddish liquid oozing from the wounds--blood. He didn't know WHY he did that at the sight--he was so used to seeing blood, touching it, sometimes even _tasting _it, with it's metallic flavor...so why did he shiver?

Maybe the fact that he could be eaten alive was one thing that caused it.

"Will you...get _off _of me?" He growled, trying to open his mouth with his free paw--but Petey had practically locked his jaws in place, and he remained unmoving. "I said. Get. Off." No movement. Nothing. "If you are willing to eat me, why are you so focused on that one spot--"

_'Riiiip'_

Oh, he felt _that_--the sound was just as painful as the stinging sensation itself...he heard his skin being completely ripped off. No muscle, no bone, just the _skin_...and it didn't only feel like he was being stuck with needles, but like his paw was being singed by a blazing flame, burning the skin clear off--it was _horrible_. Not to mention, it was his right hand...

...and he can't drive with the left on it's own.

The truth finally sinking in, King Boo shot a terrifying glare at the apologetic Piranha Plant, his mouth agap and petals drooping instinctively. "Look at what you have done! NOW I CAN'T DRIVE!"

"Eyyrrg..." He bowed his head with obvious guilt, trying not to look at his hurting teammate, or even the bloody muscle now exposed.

"Now I won't have a chance... If you take the wheel, you'll only screw up!" He seethed, pleased at the sight of Petey recoiling with a noise that was meant to be a whine. "And it's your fault yet again... Yes, now... You will be punish very severely for this... And I'm sure you know _that..._"

And Tyboo wasn't around to defend the plant now--he could successfully give him the thrashing he was desperate to give him, the beating he so surely deserved...

"Hey, you."

If his face could get any paler, it would now--Tyboo was here to mess it up _again_. "Listen, you aren't going to prevent me from--" He paused at the sight of his underling--but this one wasn't Tyboo, but two different ones. One of the Boos, possibly a child, had a cherry-red tint to his little body, slightly smaller than Tyboo's, with yellow-gold eyes and a long tail pointing downward. Another, the one who had just spoken, seemed normal, but donned a crimson ribbon he wore around his forehead and had eyes that matched his master's.

"Now what could you possibly be here for, Bamboozle?" King Boo snarled. "And the other one, Boolloon...Why him?"

"Hey, hey, hold on!" The red-eyed Boo called Bamboozle barked. "I'm here to pr'pare the racers for t'day! Boolloon, dun ask why...maybe Tyboo needed ta' babysit the pipsqueak or somethin'..." He shrugged. "Anyways, Petey's kart 'as been built already, if you wanna to see..."

"Kart?" He arched an eyebrow. "What _kart_? We're using the Boo Pipes! I'm not used to driving in anything else!"

"I betcha can't even drive in your condition." He rolled his eyes with a grin, making a gesture towards the gruesome wound his king had somehow forgotten.

An expression of realization dawned upon King Boo's face. "Oh yeah, that's..."

"Forget about it. You can jus' use items or something to that degree with your left paw--Petey can drive, and pretty well. Trus' me, I've seen 'im." He cut him off, shaking his head shamefully--yes, indeed, he knew who inflicted such pain on his master. "I'll show yeh the Piranha Pipes after we get that paw of yours cleaned up. Whaddya say, huh?"

"Yeah, that's just _fine _with me. But what about Petey? I mean, I could just..."

"Oh, he injured ya and ye were willing to punish 'im." Bamboozle gave an almost uncharacteristic sigh. "Hey, I never usually 'dmit this kinda thing, but Tyboo was right 'ere--you're a lil' rough on the poor guy." He said in his hoarse, altogether strange pirate-like accent(1).

"Rough?" King Boo scoffed. "I wouldn't be so rough if he would just listen--"

"Hey, he's a good kid! Ya can't go wrong wit' him--I know you'll be fine!"

"If you say so..." He mumbled under his breath, as Bamboozle untied his makeshift headband and used it to try to stop the bleeding by firmly wrapping it around the injured hand.

"C'mon, we should getcha ta' Mario. I mean, he might be a plum'er, but he's a decent 'nuff doctor(2)." He grasped his king's left paw to help support him as they went to find the said hero.

Unbeknownest to them, they were being followed. Not by an attacker, but...

----------------------

"I know you've given him extra support, dear Brother... But you must know that all contestants should receive the same amount of attention."

"B-But he's our king..."

"I fully understand that, and I would do the same--_if_ we were allowed to do so. If Steward Toadsworth catches you, surely he'll--"

"Surely he'll what? Punish us? Disqualify the king and Petey?" Tyboo's lower lip quivered, clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned even whiter--well, if they could, they certainly would. "I-I have no choice, and the king wouldn't let me explain if I tried! If I g-gave everyone equal attention, I'd be stuck within the walls of a painting before I know it!"

Noticing his more shaken sibling trying to blink back the tears, Roboo gritted his teeth--or, rather, his fangs--in nervousness. He looked exactly like his brother, only with silver eyes and a lab coat. "If they kick His Majesty out of the competition, then what? Can't you just--"

"_Couldn't explain if I tried_, Brother." He repeated in tone very much...unlike him. "There's nothing we can do--if we're lucky enough, Toadsworth won't notice a thing. P-Please, I don't wanna be stuck in the same situation as our little sister..." He trailed off, both of the brothers' eyes widening from his words--he acted before he thought _again_. "...I-I, uhh..."

"Enough," Roboo cut him off with a smile, patting his back lightly to calm his younger brother. "We can only make a wish to the Star Spirits and wait. Trust me, we'll pull through..."

"...U-Uh-huh..." After sniffling a bit, Tyboo returned the smile with one of his own.

"C'mon, kid, chin up. No reason for ya to sob your little black heart out like that."

The smile widened at the sound of a very recognizable voice. "O-Oh, hello, B-Bamboozle!" And then, he caught sight of his master, hand bandaged up and ice pack resting atop it. "A-And you, as well, Mister Majesty, s-sir..." Came the shaky greeting, along with a bow. "What happened? You haven't injured yourself, h-have you?"

"What does it look like, you brat?" hissed King Boo, cradling the injured paw, before switching his gaze to Roboo. "And I suppose these are the Piranha Pipes that Bamboozle mentioned...?"

The boo smiled and replied with a mute nod, placing a hand on the newly-built kart's front. "Yes, of course. I designed them to make it easier for Petey to drive...in case of emergency." He made a gesture towards the now-cleaned wound. "Let's just hope recovery time is short..."

"The skin was pulled off."

"Pulled off?" He cried out in misbelief, taking his king's hand in his own to examine it. "...Horrible, simply horrible... You may need about seven days to recover, if you rub ground mushrooms on it once a day..."

"SEVEN?" He gaped. "I can't have him drive for THAT long! He'll..."

The sentence was cut short by a noise that he really didn't want to hear at the moment: 'WOOF!'

The King of Boos jumped back, fearing that it was Petey behind him...of course, when he turned swiftly to face the plant, it was confirmed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Boolloon whimpered at the raising of his master's voice, hovering--and cowering--behind Tyboo. "Oh, sir, please lower your voice a tad..."

"LOWER my voice?" King Boo frowned before glancing at the creature standing behind him, trying to show his apologies by, of course, letting his petals droop. "Why exactly! I can't do ANYTHING without this thing breathing down my neck everytime!"

"Ya don't have a neck," Bamboozle corrected in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, before being nudged by Tyboo's elbow. "W-Well it's true! I dun have one either, to make ya feel better!"

"Everybody calm down, and that includes you, Bamboozle." Roboo sighed shamefully. "Your Majesty, you must understand that...well, Petey Piranha isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, not to be offensive. But, he only wishes to work beside you and spend some quality time with his teammate--he'll be gone before you know it. The competition will go by just like that, and then you must part ways. Try to enjoy your time with your _friend _while you have a chance."

"..._Friend?_" He shot a look of disgust at the Piranha Plant, who nodded. "...You must be joking. That would be the worst thing, befriending THAT thing... Absurd..."

His subject smiled sadly, feeling much empathy for the plant--he knew what he felt _exactly_. Petey was close to the Boo, like they were friends since their childhood, but deep down inside, he knew how he felt, as well--and that just made his heart sink.

King Boo _hated _him, he wished he'd never even go _near _him...

But he tried to shrug it off, as if the very thought did not exist--but, oh, it was so _hard!_ It was the truth, and he knew it! He only kept a brave face and watched as they continued to talk over the matter at hand, the upcoming race--and how he wanted to join in on the conversation so badly.

But as he listened, he could barely hear one question clearly over the noise: "What time does it begin?"

...He knew. "...Ten."

"...W-What did you say?" Tyboo blinked, swearing to himself that he just heard Petey speak.

"Ten..."

"...Surprisingly, Your Highness," Roboo whispered into his ear--well, if he HAD one... "I believe that is when the race starts--ten o' clock exactly."

Snorting in an un-kingly way, King Boo's garnet eyes wandered into his partner's direction, feigning surprise. "So you _do _have a brain--a small one, but a brain nonetheless. Impressing." He said with a smirk, a hint of sarcasm in his light, ghostly voice. "And what time would it be now? Tell me."

After a pause, Petey simply uttered one word: "Nine."

"Nine what?" He asked, all mockery gone from his tone.

"30 seconds after 9:51 a.m. exact, Your Majesty." The scientist-like Boo answered after a quick stare at his watch. "Your race starts in 8.30 minutes."

Silence once more, before their king spoke up. "Then WHY are we just sitting around!"

The two brothers chuckled nervously and exchanged looks. Bamboozle merely grinned. "Well, if I were you, King, I'd b' goin' to the startin' line and preparin'."

No sooner he said that, the two drove south, the direction of Luigi Circuit, King Boo pressuring Petey to "Drive faster, already! WE'LL BE LATE!", in his own words.

...This, they believed, would be a long day.

----------------------

"Welcome to Luigi Circuit, the small racing stadium located in the heart of Toad Town! I am Tyboo, a Boo of Forever Forest, and I am your host for today." Gulping with nervous, he quickly scanned the next sheet of paper before continuing. "As you might have guessed, today is the beginning of our 3rd annual Mario Kart competition, the Double Dash tournament! Here, we pair two racers and give them a kart to race with, unless they already have one."

"I WOULD be racing with my Boo Pipes today, if it wasn't for you and your monsterous appetite..." King Boo growled sharply, watched Petey sulk in apology. "Just don't you DARE mess up. When you drive, always look behind you, in front of you, to your sides, and--"

"May I have your attention, please!" Tyboo spoke, more towards his master than anyone else. "There is something very important I will now tell you all--I will only say it once, so please listen closely! After every four races, two teams will be eliminated--that will leave four left for the final race! Try your best not to lose, and keep fighting for it!"

The clock ticked again--9:58 a.m.

"I will be here to keep a close eye on the competitors, so any sign of cheating will immediately put you in 8th place! I will also keep you tuned in on the action as the race goes. There are two minutes left, so make sure you are well prepared!"

Nodding to himself, the King of Boos quickly searched the Piranha Pipes for any sign of broken parts, or just about anything needing repair. "Good enough...the engines are fine, tires are alright...the kart's well-polished...hmm..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Paratroopa asked curiously, eying the Piranha Pipes in confusion.

"I need to make sure it's clean! I don't want to get anything on my precious crown, of course." He stated matter-of-factly, adjusting the headwear as he did. "And even a spot of dirt is very easy to notice on this half-transparent skin, you know."

"...If you say so..." The flying Koopa mumbled. "Well, good luck!"

It ticked once more--9:59 a.m.

"Just one more minute," Peach gasped, taking a seat in the back of the Heart Coach. "I'm so anxious! I hope we will do alright..."

"We'll be just fine, trust me!" Her teammate, Princess Daisy, replied a small smile. "No need to worry...But boy, am I excited!"

"Mm." She nodded, smiling as well.

King Boo gulped inaudibly, sitting still in his seat, eyes glued to the road before him...

"30 seconds and counting!"

Petey, his thoughts more centered on Tyboo's Koopasta than the race itself, wrapped his leafy arms loosely around the steering wheel...

"10 seconds! ...Mmph, yummy... Huh?" King Boo's underling frowned at his empty plate, after taking the last bite.

Now focusing once more, the plant tightened his grip on the wheel...

"5...4...3...2..."

The king drew in his breath as Petey started the engines...

"...1!"

As the horn sounded, and the Lakitu shined the green light, the racers flew off, leaving a cloud of dust where they once were. ...It has begun.

"Good luck, Mister Majesty...G-Good luck." Tyboo smiled shakily, hoping for the best...

----------------------

It seemed to be going smoothly for them, so far--they started it off with a turbo boost that put them in 1st place immediately, but they couldn't count victory just yet, of course. Very close behind was Team Donkey Kong, and behind them, Team Peach. Pretty good, yes, but they needed to do better if they were to maintain their position...

_If my eyes aren't deceiving me here, and how I HOPE they are...I think there's a bag of...potato chips on his head..._ King Boo slapped his forehead in frustration. _He'd better be saving that for AFTER the race..._

"Oh NOOO!" Came a slightly high-pitched female's voice, most likely Daisy, as Team Wario came up from behind them. By the time the princesses recovered from being pushed over by the evil brothers, they had already fallen into 6th place.

"I can already see that we might be evenly matched..." The Boo muttered, before tapping Petey's large head. "HEY! Accelerate, make this thing faster! They're already catching up!"

In response, he shook his head in a way of saying that he couldn't--they needed mushrooms.

The displeased Boo, who mumbled a few curses under his breath, glared at the potato chip bag on his head--that probably WOULD suffice. I mean, it was food, like a mushroom, right? It would probably do SOMETHING--either speed it up or clog the engine.

...Clog the engine.

"Now there goes THAT idea..." He sighed, disgruntled. He wouldn't want to take the chance if it would slow them down--and even if they tried, would it be considered cheating using an item you brought, not from an item box?

Noticing that they were approaching a few item boxes, he swiftly took one of the doubled ones, an item appearing in his left hand, as well as Petey's--his partner held a Giant Banana in his hand, while King Boo grasped a green shell. Tyboo was right, indeed, for Petey could use anyone's special items--the fruit he received just happened to be Donkey Kong's special item.

Knowing very well that it would be a possible waste, he threw the shell backward, hoping it would hit someone, or something...And it did just that, for Team Donkey Kong drove over the shell, causing their kart to flip before they could continue--and Team Wario went right past them.

Grinning, he outstretched his paw, just enough for Petey to notice. "Hand me the banana." He spoke simply, before his request was fulfilled. He eyed the evil incarnations of the Mario Bros. with a mischievous smirk, watched as they came close enough behind them, and threw the banana in back. He turned away, so he had his eyes on the currently-driving Piranha Plant, but he could easily hear Waluigi screaming some rather 'unpleasant things' in distress.

"Eh, I would admit I was wrong about your skills, but we aren't finished yet," He sighed, although he seem quite content. "And yet, I have such a good feeling about this one..." He continued, unsuccessfully trying to snatch an item box as they drove forward.

...Unfortunately, someone got VERY lucky and caught the said container, opening it...and revealing a Bob-omb. Yep, just their luck...

Wario cackled in triumph, lighting the fuse of the Bomb-like creature with a match, before throwing it in front of them, just into Petey's vision...

...But it was too late to avoid it.

'BOOM!'

"Now, what is this!" Tyboo cried in surprise, adjusting his glasses carefully to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. Their kart practically flew into the air, some places lit up with fire, and landed with a loud thud. "Amazing! Team Wario has just moved into first place with very explosive actions!" _Not very amazing for the king, though..._ He frowned, visibly trembling with fear now. _I'm dead, I SWEAR it! _He thought, with no pun intended, of course.

"_Amazin'?_" asked Bamboozle with disbelief, watching from the front row of seats in the audience. "What does mean by amazin'! Our king is gonna mess it all up! Whoo, I dun wanna face 'im after this..."

The Boo was right--things weren't looking too good for them, for Petey was struggling to speed up, with King Boo being dragged at the end of the kart. To make things worse, they were now in 4th. To make things EVEN worse, not only the kart, but BOTH racers were suffering a few injuries from that explosion. Couldn't get any worse, right? Wrong. The bandages were ripped clear off of the royal Boo's wounded hand, making it even harder for him to pull himself up.

"Lap 2!" said a Lakitu, floating above the course with a camera to film the entire thing.

King Boo winced lightly, the agonizing pain beginning to take it's toll--he was beginning to slip off the kart. There could be no way they'd make it now...

But then, a miracle--an item box.

He smiled as they approached them--it was their ONLY chance for victory. He had to reach it--no, he MUST reach it, SOMEHOW!

Cringing, trying to ignore the pain he was going through, he outstretch his hand, stretching, reaching out...The item box came into his grasp...he opened it...

And relief...for out of the item box came...a star.

"...Perfect," said he, as he inserted the golden object into their engine, the kart shining that very color. His wounds unhealed, but strength restored for a moment, he effortlessly pull himself up and unto his seat. He triumphantly watched as they passed Team Bowser, Team Donkey Kong...and Team Wario. They regained first place successfully--now, if they could just hold it for a little longer...

"...Errgh..."

...Was that Petey? "What's wrong with you now? We're winning, right? Shouldn't you be--" He froze, eyes slowly widening at the sight before him--and how he wished he didn't even look. The plant was still trying to drive, although it wasn't very easy for him now--his arms were scorched in a few places, some places completely burnt through from the fire. About three of his petals were singed, one actually about to fall off of his head. They were minor injuries, yes, but they were hurting him quite badly at the moment.

...NOT good.

He was paying too much attention to Petey, ignoring the item boxes they passed, as they neared the finish line...

"Lap 3!"

And now they could only hope they would make it...the other teams were nearing them, approaching with high speeds...It was beginning to worry him, as they were on the last lap, and if they were to be passed again, they wouldn't catch up quick enough...

As they swiftly drove through more item blocks, King Boo snatched one from the pile, just barely, an opened it, revealing...a mushroom?

A mushroom...Mushroom--he remembered someone mentioning something about a mushroom earlier--mushroom--for his paw, he remembered--

And it came back to him.

**_"You may need about seven days to recover, if you rub ground mushrooms on it once a day..."_**

Glancing at his burnt arms for a moment, he soon grinned--it was simple! He would just ground them with his paws, quickly rub them onto his teammates wounds, and voila! Pretty simple, that was.

Carefully, to make sure he wouldn't drop it, he did just that, smashing the fungus in his hands until it was grounded and reduced to a rub-on medication. Slowly, he applied it, hoping it would heal his injured arms to help him improve...

And miraculously, it did just that.

"Does that feel any better?" King Boo asked hopefully, glad to receive a quick nod from his partner. "Good, very good..." His smile widened, his fangs now peeking out of his mouth. They SHOULD win now, they had to!

The gap between them and the finish line was narrowing--in his eyes, it seemed to take forever...

...They were close and then...

...Mario and Luigi zoomed out in front of them right before they crossed, finishing in 1st.

"We have two winners!" exclaimed Tyboo with a congratulating smile. "Team Mario, Mario Mario and Luigi Mario! Wonderful job!"

...They lost. They placed in 2nd place, but they _lost_.

But somehow, the king still feel quite...triumphant. And he knew why. The reason, it was...because Petey did much better than he expected. Much, much better. And how that gave him much relief...

Their kart skid to a stop, and they both climbed down from atop it--to the plant's, and Tyboo's surprise, King Boo did not give him harsh words or horrible insults. Instead, he merely smiled, _smiled_, and muttered, "...You did great."

His underlings, floating towards him to check on his condition, couldn't help but be shocked at the fact that their master wasn't really disappointed--Petey was amazed, as well, but was also very satisfied with his partner's reaction.

'...WOOF!' Before the King of Boos could notice, the plant tackled him to the floor, in an attempt to give him a cheerful hug.

"H-Hey, hold on! I AM glad that we came in the 2nd rather than 5th or something, b-but... but you..." He couldn't resist the urge to raise his voice to a loud boom. "...You're going TOO FAR!"

Tyboo shook his head, but the grin didn't leave his face, as he tried to pry the Piranha Plant off of his complaining master, being flattened like a Boo pancake.

Boy, what a day this has been...

----------------------

(Nighttime at Toad Town's Inn)

"Well, that was a very interesting race, that one!" Toadsworth spoke cheerfully, nodding repeatedly at Petey and King Boo, both of them almost shoving some Shroom Fry down their throats--were they hungry, or what? "As you might have guessed, you currently have 9 points, 1 behind Team Mario, 1 more than Team Wario, and you're in second place."

"Gee, I had no clue," grumbled the light-blue Boo sarcastically, paying more attention to his food, for once.

"Ahh, so there will be another 3 days for you two youngsters to prepare. I wish you both good luck." The elderly Toad stumbled out of their room, mumbling a few things under his breath as he did.

... "So, uhh... 'You sure you're feeling any better?" The Boo asked in an unusual tone. ...Now where did THAT come from?

"..Mmphfl, mm." Well, he took that as a 'yes.'

"...That's...good." He shrugged, gulping down the last bite of his food. "...You know, you did pretty decent today, although you still need to do better than that if you want to win. But, at least you turned out better than I expected, oddly enough."

"Rgg." Petey grumbled in thanks.

He stared blankly at his empty bowl for a moment, before stretching a bit, setting the object next to the blanket on the drawer, and drifting sleepily away to his corner. "Yeah, so... Good night, I guess."

"...Food?"

King Boo paused for a moment, before facing the other with a near-emotionless expression. "No, no more food. Sleep."

"...Fooood..."

"Look, if you want food, go get it yourself... You aren't taking a bite out of me this time." He flipped into a laying-down position, supressing a yawn. "Now, good night."

"...'Night." He heard him mutter, before he stepped out of the room--to get food, perhaps.

As he let sweet sleep take him over, he only wondered if Petey ever got indigestion. That, he may never know...

* * *

Shadow: ...Phew. Finally got this chapter done. .. Turned out longer than expected, but that's not a bad thing, of course. XD; Please review.

Notes:

1) ...Somehow, for that reason, Bamboozle reminds me of Pa-Patch. ...Yeah.

2) Doctor. Dr. Mario. Get it?


End file.
